Duo's Tenshi! Complete
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: The entire Duo's Tenshi series.


Duo's Tenshi! Complete  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
This is just the entire "Duo's Tenshi!" series. Let the shoe begin again!  
  
Duo was working on a mission. All he had to do was copy some secret files on a disk and get out of the building. It wasn't as easy as he thought. Now he was trying to get out of the building. He ran to the roof, he turned to find a lot of armed soldiers behind him. He was standing on the ledge and lost his balance and fell of the roof. He grabbed the edge of one of the ledges and prayed someone nice would find him.  
  
Usagi was bored out of her mind. School trips were the worst. She had wondered off and had gotten lost. Haruna-sensei was going to be pissed. Then her parents were going to be mad because she wondered off and could have been hurt. She looked out a window and sighed. She looked down and shrieked when she saw a hand gripping onto the ledge. She looked to see who the owner was and found a boy no older then herself. "Oh Kami!" she shouted as she opened the window and looked down at the boy.  
  
"How on earth- no I'm not going to even ask," she reached down and pulled him up, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you," he smiled.  
  
"There he is! Over there, that girl must be his accomplice," said one soldier out of six. "Get them!"  
  
"C'mon!" said the boy as he grabbed her arm and they started running. "My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell, what's yours?" he asked.  
  
"This is quite the time for introductions," said Usagi as she kept her head down, "My name is Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Nice to meet you Usagi," he pulled her down another corridor and into a vent. "They shouldn't find us in here. C'mon, I know a secret way out of here."  
  
"Why are they after you?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Sorry Usa, but if I told you I would have to kill you and I really don't want to kill a beautiful angel like you," he said as they approached vent leading outside.  
  
"My parents are going to kill me," said Usagi, "I'm already in enough trouble for wondering away from the rest of my class, my life has been going downhill."  
  
"Why do you say that? If you don't mind me asking," said Duo as they walked across the street to a café.  
  
"My boyfriend cheated on me with some bimbo, my friends always make fun of me, my parents yell at me, even when it's not my fault!" said Usagi as they walked in.  
  
"Wow, that's really horrible," said Duo, "You want anything?"  
  
"Coca please," said Usagi. She looked at the television; it had pictures of Duo and Usagi along with the word 'WANTED'.  
  
"If you see these two 15-year-olds please contact your local authorities, they are wanted for theft of government files," said the reporter.  
  
"Gee, that was fast," said Duo.  
  
"You took government-!"  
  
Duo put his hand over her mouth, "One rule of being a fugitive, keep a low profile."  
  
"I have to go clear this up," she said as she headed for the door, but Duo grabbed her arm.  
  
"They will kill you anyways," said Duo in a low whisper.  
  
"What?" asked Usagi.  
  
"That's right," said Duo.  
  
"No, I meant: What? I can't hear you," said Usagi, Duo groaned and said it again slowly.  
  
"What will I do?" Usagi asked as the two sat in the park after sunset, "I can't go home." 'And I can't go around as Sailor Moon all the time,' she thought.  
  
"I guess you can hang around me until I find you a place to stay," said Duo, "If you don't mind a weird guy like me."  
  
Usagi giggled, "You're not weird, you are unique."  
  
"Thank you," he smiled. He looked at her while she looked up at the stars. 'She's really cute, and I really owe her, I'm the one who got her into this. And she saved me. She looks like an angel, she is an angel, and it will be my fault if she dies,' he thought.  
  
"So where are we staying?" asked Usagi. The one thing Duo hadn't thought of, he only had enough money for food, and one hotel room.  
  
  
"Uh.... There is a slight problem Usagi," said Duo.  
  
"What?! What do you mean we have only one room?" Usagi was blushing like crazy. The guy was cute, but.... Well you get the idea.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't get that much money," said Duo. "I'll sleep in my rental car if you want."  
  
"No, don't do that, we'll figure something out, why don't we go get some food?" she suggested.  
  
"Sure, where?" he asked, he wasn't originally from Tokyo, he was only there to get the computer disks.  
  
"Um.... Frazolli's? They have good Italian food," said Usagi.  
  
"Fast food Italian.... Interesting," he though for a moment, looked at Usagi, he saw that she was still blushing from the news about their room. She was so cute- WAIT! He shouldn't think things like that, he was a Gundam pilot. He grabbed her hand, "Lets go!" The ran across the street to the restaurant.  
  
Usagi ordered spaghetti, coke and salad with no carrots. (Just a joke that the creator made about her, not me) After what happened with her boyfriend she just wasn't as hungry anymore. Duo got an entire pan of lasagna and coke. "Hey, we get free breadsticks," said Duo.  
  
Usagi nodded and they walked out with their bags of food. They sat down in a nice area in the park and Duo started to chow down. Usagi ate slowly. Duo quickly finished and looked at Usagi, who was nibbling on a breadstick and only half of her food gone. "You feelin' okay?" he asked with his voice full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, couldn't be better," she said with a bright happy smile.  
  
Duo smiled and lounged on the grass. "There is a full moon," he said.  
  
"I'm going to find the bathroom," said Usagi. She got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Be careful," he said. She walked off, leaving Duo alone in his thoughts. 'She is so sweet and sad too. She hides it, but I see it. I bet it was that boyfriend of hers,' he began to get angry as he thought, 'I'll find him, no one should make such a sweet person unhappy.' Then he realized that Usagi was taking a really long time to find the bathroom and get back, "I bet she is in trouble."  
  
Usagi walked along slowly. She herd someone behind her, she turned and found Mamoru, he old boyfriend, and his new girlfriend. To think of what she looks like, think of the word "Sluty" and that's her.  
  
"Well if it isn't the girl I stool Mamoru from, how are you? You little has been," she walked up and smacked Usagi across the face. "I herd you were on the news, and with a even better looking guy, I guess I'll have to sweep him up too." She started to laugh.  
  
"I don't care anymore Caldina, go leave me alone," said Usagi who was looking at the ground.  
  
"But you do care Usagi," said Mamoru, "Admit it." He smacked her too. Usagi looked at him with hate. Unfortunately Duo happened to see the slap and he too was mad.  
  
"Hey pal, don't you have any respect? You shouldn't go around hitting girls like that," said Duo as he approached the group.  
  
"Mind your own business," said Mamoru, then Duo punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Its my business now," said Duo as he flung Mamoru to the ground.  
  
"Wow, such a strong man," said Caldina as she held Duo's arm.  
  
Usagi felt a small ping of jealousy, rushed Caldina and kicked her to the ground. Caldina screamed and ran off. Mamoru had gotten himself off the ground and tried to hit Duo, but Duo shoved him into the wall and Mamoru passed out.  
  
"Lets go," said Duo as they walked off. They got to the hotel and he looked at Usagi, "Are you okay? Who were those people?"  
  
"My old boyfriend and his new girlfriend," said Usagi as she started to cry. Duo hugged her tight. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"I'm going to get some soda, you want any?" he asked. She shook her head and he went out. When he got back Usagi wasn't in the room, "maybe she got thirsty after all." He said, 'I need a shower,' he thought and took off his shirt. He opened the bathroom door, the shower was running and he didn't think much of it. He did the rest of the things you would do to get ready to take a shower, opened the curtain and....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!" said Usagi as she started to throw everything she had at Duo. He grabbed a towel and ran out.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," said Duo as mini bottles of shampoo hit him in the head, "I didn't know you were in there! Honest!" Usagi slammed the door and Duo quickly got back dressed, hoping that Usagi would forgive him.  
  
Duo went down to the hotel gift shop on the first floor. He felt really bad about what had happened. He looked around and found a cute little bunny; it had big white ears with bows and had a cute little dress on. He picked it up and it said "Hey that tickles!" Then it started to laugh hysterically. Duo started to snicker, then pushed the button again. The cashier groaned. Duo fell on the ground laughing and kept on pushing the button. A woman and her child walked by and saw Duo and started walking faster.  
  
Duo lined up all the laughing bunnies in the store and managed to push them all at once. "Hey that tickles!" They all said and all started to laugh. Duo thought it was funny as hell and rolled on the floor laughing. (I used to work at a grocery store those things are really annoying) He started to look for more, but the manager stopped him.  
  
"I think you have had enough," he said, Duo saw that his nametag said Mr. Tanaka, "You are driving away my customers, buy something or leave!" Duo saluted the man and bought one of the laughing bunnies.  
  
He knocked on his hotel room on the fifth floor, "Usagi?" he asked as he opened the door, "I am really sorry about that." He found her asleep on the bed; she was wearing the over-sized shirt that he had given her for the night. He shook her awake and gave her the bunny.  
  
"Oh, thank you Duo, I am sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have thrown the mini bottles of Purt Plus at you," she said as she hugged him.  
  
"It's okay I should have knocked first," he said and they both agreed.  
  
"So how are we going to figure out where to sleep?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Good question," Duo thought, "You take the bed, and I will take the couch."  
  
"You sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," said Duo. Usagi squeezed the bunny and it made some sort of noise that sounded like a dying cow. They both fell on the floor laughing.  
  
Mamoru walked around sulking. Usagi had embarked on a new exciting life, with a new guy. Sure, Caldina was nice, but her laugh hurts his ears. Not only that, but Usagi's new guy beat him up. Hi was going to pay dearly for that. Tuxedo Kamen belonged with Sailor Moon. That is what that that commercial for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen cake said. He used their link to find her at the Holly Hotel.  
  
"One, two, three," Usagi picked up a game card from the deck. She and Duo had found it under the bed and the TV wasn't working. Unfortunately, for Duo, the game was some sort of game that told fortunes for girls. "A old love will become very jealous," Usagi read from the card.  
  
Duo sighed, rolled the dice and moved his piece four places and picked up a card, "There will be a new man in your life." Usagi rolled on the floor laughing. "Yeah, haha, very funny, I prefer girls, thank you."  
  
"Merlin seems to say different," said Usagi.  
  
"Want me to prove it? Fine I will," he took Usagi in his arms and kissed her for a very long time. Usagi started to kiss back, when Mamoru burst in and the two came apart.  
  
"Usagi! How dare you kiss another man! I am the one you are supposed to be with," He said.  
  
"Wrong Mamoru! You broke up with me! You did it with another woman! Don't start to give me a lecture about you and I being together. We broke up!" said Usagi. Duo hugged her protectively.  
  
"And you! You boy! How dare you drag Usagi in your little revolution! OZ will beat you and those five pathetic Gundams. I demand that you let Usagi go home!" said Mamoru.  
  
"And let them kill her? You have got to be insane! And do you have any idea what you are saying? The Gundams are not pathetic, I suggest you leave before I kill you," said Duo.  
  
"What does Usagi say? Stay here with this-this boy, or come with me," said Mamoru.  
  
"I will never go with you Mamoru, never again," said Usagi.  
  
"Fine then I am going to call the police on you two," said Mamoru.  
  
"You wouldn't," said Usagi.  
  
"I would," he went towards the phone, but Duo grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Mamoru tried to kick him, but Duo caught it and threw him into the hall, "This isn't over," Duo punched him in the mouth and Mamoru passed out.  
  
"Lets go," said Duo and the two got changed into their street clothes and left, using Duo's rented VW Beetle.  
  
"This is never how I imagined how my life was going to end up," said Usagi, as she felt her lips where Duo had kissed her. It felt so... wild, better then Mamoru. She looked over at Duo in the driver's seat. Words couldn't describe what she saw in him; some sort of wild teenager, yet, he was practically putting his life on the line for her. Why? Didn't he know that Mamoru wasn't even using his true strength? Why is Duo doing this for little Usagi? What were these feelings she got when she looked at him? Was it love? It didn't fell the same way when she loved Mamoru. But, did she truly love him?  
  
"What are you thinking Usagi?" asked Duo.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, just that my life has taken a major U-turn," said Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wish I'd never fallen off that roof," said Duo.  
  
"Don't say that, I'm glad I met you. You helped me out realizing that Mamoru the idiot isn't worth my sorrow," said Usagi.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that Usagi," said Duo. They passed a sign that said 'You are now leaving Tokyo, visit again!' Usagi looked at the sign and thought, 'I'm never coming back.'  
  
Duo and Usagi had been driving for hours into the night. Duo was getting tired, and Usagi couldn't drive. Usagi watched as the lampposts on the side of the freeway went by. Her life had changed in under a minute. Now she was going to live like a fugitive, running from OZ and the police. But, she wasn't alone, she had Duo with her, he was looking out for her, and boy could he kick ass. She giggled when she remembered Mamoru actually getting beat up, but Mamoru didn't use his entire strength. Mamoru was only toying with Duo, and Duo was going to get hurt of killed.  
  
Duo pulled over at some cheap hotel, "We have to stop Usagi, I'm too tired to keep driving."  
  
"Its okay, I think I have enough to pay for a room with two beds," said Usagi. She rummaged through her purse and took out enough yen to pay for the night and went into the office. She came back with a key and found Duo asleep at the wheel. She smiled, went over to their room and unlocked it, then came back and managed to lift Duo and get him into the room and put him on the bed.  
  
She surveyed the room. It was all right, the wallpaper was hanging off the walls, the carpet was gritty and the air conditioner was broken. She locked the door and tackled her bed and cuddled the pillow. She opened her eyes and saw Duo on his bed, awake, looking at her. She pouted, "You were awake and made me carry you to the room?"  
  
He grinned, "Yep. I'm too tired to move, could you help me under the covers?"  
  
"Pervert, is that some sort of pick-up line?" said Usagi.  
  
"No! I am too tired to move and I'm cold," said Duo. Usagi sighed and walked over.  
  
"If you try anything-."  
  
"I promise! I am too tired to try anything," said Duo, Usagi helped him under the covers and he smiled, "thank you, you're the best Usagi, my friend Heero would have just let me freeze out in the car." She giggled, turned the light off, and went to her bed.  
  
Mamoru was next in line at the OZ recruit station. "My name is Mamoru Chiba, I would like to become an OZ soldier," he said.  
  
The officer looked at him, then at his form and picture, "You didn't mention your reason on this form."  
  
"To teach those rebels and Gundams a lesson," he said. The man showed him through a door and Mamoru walked through it. Usagi would be his again.  
  
Usagi woke up to find two strong arms around her. She also found out that she had moved herself over to Duo's bed during the night. She made sure that she was fully clothed and that Duo was too. Duo woke up and held on to her tight. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You woke up in the middle of the night screaming, we got a lot of complains, people thought I was trying to kill you, when you really had a nightmare," he said.  
  
"I did? What about?" she asked.  
  
"You mean after all that you don't remember? You kept screaming about someone chasing you and me. Then it killed me and you woke up," he said, "You were so scared you were white as a sheet and shaking." He said and started to move the hair out her eyes, "You don't remember any of that?"  
  
"No, I don't remember any of it," she said and hugged Duo tight. She had lied a little; all she remembered was that her attacker was a machine with the shadow of a man. She got up, "Lets get some breakfast."  
  
"Got any money?" asked Duo, "I have enough to get both to a colony."  
  
"Why would we need to go there?" she asked.  
  
"That is where my boss is," said Duo as he sat up and stretched.  
  
"Oh, I think I have enough for Mc Donald's," said Usagi, she produced more yen out of her purse.  
  
"Great, I might have some for gas," he said and they packed up, returned the key, and left.  
  
Duo first stopped at a gas station and filled up the tank with the little money he could use. Then they went to Mc Donald's and Duo got some coffee, Usagi got orange juice and they both got biscuits with sausage in them. "Where do you go from here Duo?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We're going up to the colonies, I'm going to leave you with a friend of mine, his name is Quatre, he is the nicest guy in the world, he would be thrilled to look after you," he said and took a big bite.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden..." said Usagi.  
  
"You're not, if I ever thought you were a burden I would have left you at that building for OZ," he said.  
  
"Thank you Duo," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Duo blushed and started to eat his food and drank his coffee. Usagi giggled, 'He sure is cute, I know I am in love,' she thought.  
  
'She kissed me! I think I am in love, really I do!' Duo thought, as he looked at her, 'nothing is going to hurt her, ever.' He looked up and was shot by a straw that was filled with orange juice, "Cute Usagi," he said as he wiped his face, "real cute." He though some crumbs at her and soon they were in a food fight and the manager threw them out.  
  
"That guy needs to take the stick out of his ass," said Duo, "We weren't hurting anyone, he just wanted to ruin our fun."  
  
"Yeah, we should get him back," said Usagi, they looked across the street and saw some guys painting a house blue. Duo went to one of the guys and said something and the men started to fight, letting Duo steal a can of baby blue paint.  
  
They snuck in the back of the restaurant and looked in the manager's office. "Good, he's not there," said Duo and they placed the can so it would fall on his head. Duo cleared his throat and said in some wimpy teenager voice, "Hey boss, there is some guy in your office wanting to buy a thousand burgers." Usagi was giggling and Duo put his hand over her mouth. The manager tried to open the door, but it was stuck.  
  
"Hey Keita, can you open this door?" he said and a man wearing a badge that said 'OWNER' came over. Duo bit his lip and held his breath so he wouldn't laugh. The owner opened the door and was soon covered with the baby blue paint. Duo and Usagi ran out before they could be noticed and fell on the ground laughing.  
  
"That was the best prank I have done in months," said Duo he looked at the group of painters and laughed harder. "Yep one of the best," he leaned on his car.  
  
"We better get going before they figure out it was our fault," said Usagi, Duo nodded and they got in the VW Beetle and drove off.  
  
Duo some how had gotten our heroes lost. They were miles from civilization and it was very bright out and very hot. The air conditioner was broken and they were still a day away from the spaceport. Duo had taken his shirt off. ((Dreama: ::drool:: )) Usagi was dying in the heat because she her school uniform on, (it was the only outfit she had) and didn't want to take it off with Duo there. Suddenly, the engine shuddered and smoke started coming out of the hood. "Damn," said Duo. They pulled over and Duo got out.  
  
"What happened?" asked Usagi.  
  
"The damn engine overheated," said Duo.  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Walk, think you can do it in this heat?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said. Duo chewed on his lip, then opened the trunk of the blue Beetle and got a white tank top out of his bag, and handed it to Usagi.  
  
"Wear this," he said, "I'll turn around." In which he did, and only got a quick peak while she changed, but only got her back.  
  
"I saw that," she said, "I'm ready now, you are allowed to turn around you ecchi."  
  
"Hey, I am a teenager, I can't help myself," he said.  
  
"Well you better control your hormones, we are going to be alone for a while," she said.  
  
"I don't think that is possible," he joked, "I am a guy." Usagi continued to walk ahead of him. "I was only kidding Usagi," Duo said as he ran up to her.  
  
"I know," she smiled, "I wonder if anyone comes by here." As soon as those word came out of her mouth a truck used to haul mobile suits stopped next to them. A Chinese man peered out and grinned at Duo.  
  
"Well Maxwell, it looks like you are in trouble," he said and looked at Usagi, "And when your 'accomplice' is with you. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Aw c'mon Wufei, please give us a ride," said Duo. "I'll never call you Wu-man again, I swear!"  
  
"Sure, but the woman can't come," said Wufei.  
  
"What? You can't be serious! She'll die!" said Duo, "I can't leave her here!"  
  
"You're weaker then I thought Maxwell," said Wufei, "Its your choice."  
  
"Just go without me Duo," said Usagi, both men were shocked, "It was fun, but you have to make it back to space. This is better then getting captured by OZ and telling about you." Duo scowled at Wufei.  
  
"You told her-."  
  
"No I didn't," said Duo, "I don't want Heero getting all trigger happy." He took out his gun and pointed at Wufei, "But I will, all three of us are going to get to the spaceport, or I kill you and two of us get there."  
  
"You aren't serious," said Wufei, Duo cocked the gun, "You are serious! Alright fine, but don't say I did you any favors." Duo and Usagi climbed in. 'He is getting weaker, all this for some woman?' thought Wufei as he pulled away from the roadside.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Duo," said Usagi.  
  
"Yes I did, I have to protect you, I got you into this whole mess, you shouldn't die from my mistake," said Duo.  
  
Usagi smiled, "No one has been that nice to me, ever, not even Mamoru."  
  
"We'll that guy was just a plain jerk," said Duo. He put his arm around her and she blushed.  
  
"Get a room you two, far, far away from me," said Wufei.  
  
"What's back there?" asked Usagi as she tried to look in the back of the truck, but Duo stopped her and covered her eyes.  
  
"Can't tell you," said Duo.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because we would have to kill you," said Wufei.  
  
"Lighten up Wu-man," said Usagi.  
  
"Don't call me that," said Wufei, he looked over at Duo, "And would you stop flirting with her?"  
  
"Why?" asked Duo and he started hugging Usagi and tickling her, "Jealous? Do you like her Wufei?" They hit a bump in the road and Duo hit his head on the ceiling. Wufei smirked, "Not funny Wufei."  
  
"I told you to stop, but you didn't listen," said Wufei. Soon it was sunset, Usagi got bored and fell asleep, leaning on Duo's shoulder. "Why do you like her so much Maxwell?" asked Wufei, "She's like very other girl I've seen."  
  
"I don't know, there's just something about her," said Duo, "She's hiding something, and I guess it makes me love her."  
  
"You love her?" asked Wufei.  
  
"No, I said I like her," said Duo.  
  
"No, you said you love her Maxwell," said Wufei.  
  
"Really?" said Duo.  
  
"I've never seen you like this," said Wufei, "Were you drugged before you met her?"  
  
"NO! It's just something about her," said Duo. Usagi stirred in her sleep and Duo played with her hair and kissed her on the head. Wufei continued to drive into the night while Duo and Usagi peacefully slept.  
  
Usagi dreamt that she was in a very dark, misty clearing. She saw Duo and started run to him. Suddenly there was a blast and Duo was dust. She wailed and cried and felt her power surge around her. She looked to see who the murderer was and saw a machine, with the shadow of a man.  
  
Usagi snapped awake and found Duo hugging her tight, looking very scared. She saw that Wufei had pulled over and was staring at her like she wasn't even human. "What was that Usagi? How did you create that blast?" Duo asked. 'Oh no!' Usagi thought, 'I showed them my power while I was sleeping!'  
  
Usagi cleared her throat, then looked at Duo and Wufei again. She told them everything, her past, her present, and her pre-destined future that she and Duo destroyed, Chibi-Usa, Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, and the Holy Silver Crystal. After that she broke down and started to cry.  
  
Duo just gawked and Wufei kept the same face. "What makes you think we will believe that?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Wufei! She is crying because she told us some bad stuff that happened to her and that is all you say? You are a... fool!" shouted Duo.  
  
"Me? A fool? Look, this could be some trick by OZ," said Wufei.  
  
"If it were then she would have killed us by now!" said Duo. Wufei realized that he had a point, he looked at the shivering girl in Duo's arms and started the truck's engine. "Thank you Wufei."  
  
"Yeah well, her tears are pretty convincing," said Wufei.  
  
Duo hugged Usagi, she finally stopped crying, "Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you won't be mad."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I remember the dream."  
  
"I'm not mad, it must be hard to talk about something that scary," said Duo, "What was it about?"  
  
"A machine kills you," she said, "it had a shadow, like a man's."  
  
"Really?" asked Duo.  
  
"Sounds like a mobile suit," said Wufei.  
  
"Ha! Like they can even touch me!" said Duo.  
  
"Dreams like this..." Duo looked at Usagi, "Dreams like this usually come true in some way."  
  
"You gotta be kidding! I don't want to be killed by some idiot, hotshot, brain dead, mobile suit pilot!" shouted Duo.  
  
"We all die someday," said Wufei.  
  
"But I really don't want to die like that!" said Duo, "And not this early! There are so many things I haven't done, places I want to see. I want to get married or something! I am going to make sure this dream doesn't come true, I don't want to leave little Usagi behind when that scum, Mamoru, is stalking us!"  
  
"Really Duo?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, that guy is a moron! He needs psychological help," said Duo.  
  
"Thank you Duo," said Usagi, "So who you plan on marrying?"  
  
"I don't know," said Duo.  
  
"C'mon Maxwell, she's not that dumb, even I see that it was her you were talking about," said Wufei.  
  
"Shut up Wu-man!" shouted Duo. Usagi started giggling and Duo turned to her, "Funny huh? I'll show you," and he started tickling her and she laughed like mad.  
  
Wufei stopped at the spaceport, "We're here you two, NOW CUT IT OUT!"  
  
Duo and Wufei got out, "Now stay here Usagi, we're going to get uh..... tickets." Wufei sprayed something and everything went black for Usagi. "Do we really have to do that?"  
  
"Have you figured out how we are going to explain two very large, almost eight ton, machines attacking a military spaceport when she is having nightmares about them?" asked Wufei, "She will probably think I am the one trying to kill you."  
  
"That would be funny!" Duo smiled, Wufei glared at him, "Lighten up! You think this is a safe enough spot? I don't want some goof to blow up the truck with her inside, or get kidnapped, or-."  
  
"Okay I get the point, yes it is a safe spot," said Wufei.  
  
When Usagi woke up, there was a lot of commotion going on, people in military uniforms were screaming the word, "Gundam," and running. She looked to see where the chaos was centered and saw a machine, it was like a robot. It was black, gray, with some gold. It carried a large scythe and was destroying other robot looking things. "Those must be the mobile suits Wufei and Duo were talking about..."  
  
She looked up as one suit was flying out of control and strait toward the truck she was in. She tried to unbuckle her seatbelt, but it was broken! She screamed at the suit came closer and closer.  
  
Duo looked to make sure that the truck was safe and saw that a Leo was headed right for it. He maneuvered to run over to her, but it was too late. "Noooooooooooooo!" he started killing everything in till the base was clear, except him, Wufei, the remains of the truck, and a very large carrier.  
  
Duo jumped out of Deathscythe and ran over to the truck. "Usagi?! Usagi?! God no!" The ruble started to shake and float in the air. Duo backed up just in time for it to fly everywhere and revealed Usagi, but she looked like some sort of princess. "U-Usagi?"  
He asked dumfounded. She passed out and Duo caught her. Wufei ran up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, the Holy Silver Crystal maybe," said Duo as he checked her pulse, "Good, she's still alive," he said with relief.  
  
"Lets get her and the Gundams on the carrier," said Wufei.  
  
"Are there any left?" asked Duo.  
  
"One, and it's the perfect size for carrying two mobile suits," said Wufei.  
  
"Good," said Duo as he lifted Usagi, "Boy she is heavy."  
  
"I'll tell her you said that Maxwell," said Wufei.  
  
"Don't even get me started Wu-man," said Duo.  
  
"I was only kidding," said Wufei.  
  
They loaded the Gundams and Usagi and prepared to launch. Duo made sure that she wouldn't fall out of her seat. "You think they are going to send anyone to check the damage out?" asked Duo.  
  
"No doubt about it, probably be here any moment," said Wufei. A buzzer went off, "There they are, we have enough time to launch now and escape."  
  
"Then lets go now," said Duo. He sat in his seat as they blasted towards space. Usagi woke up and saw that she was safe with Duo and his friend Wufei. She also saw that they were going up in the air at a very fast rate. What had happened? Wasn't there a fight going on? Wasn't she about to be killed? She looked down and saw that she was in her princess form. She must have wished to prevent her death! She knew that she was safe now, snuggled back into the seat, and fell asleep.  
  
When Usagi woke up again, she saw that she was in a bed with Duo sleeping in the chair next to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He woke up and blushed. "You okay Usagi?"  
  
"Yep," she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad," he said, "I will be right back." He left and came back with a boy with blonde hair, a really bright smile, and was about her height. "Usagi, this is Quatre," he said.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Quatre," said Usagi.  
  
"Same here Miss Usagi," he said.  
  
"I am going to go get some food," said Duo. The others nodded and he exited the room. When he got halfway to the kitchen he realized, he was going to be leaving and Usagi wasn't going to come with him. "Usagi..."  
  
  
Usagi cleared her throat, then looked at Duo and Wufei again. She told them everything, her past, her present, and her pre-destined future that she and Duo destroyed, Chibi-Usa, Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, and the Holy Silver Crystal. After that she broke down and started to cry.  
  
Duo just gawked and Wufei kept the same face. "What makes you think we will believe that?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Wufei! She is crying because she told us some bad stuff that happened to her and that is all you say? You are a... fool!" shouted Duo.  
  
"Me? A fool? Look, this could be some trick by OZ," said Wufei.  
  
"If it were then she would have killed us by now!" said Duo. Wufei realized that he had a point, he looked at the shivering girl in Duo's arms and started the truck's engine. "Thank you Wufei."  
  
"Yeah well, her tears are pretty convincing," said Wufei.  
  
Duo hugged Usagi, she finally stopped crying, "Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you won't be mad."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I remember the dream."  
  
"I'm not mad, it must be hard to talk about something that scary," said Duo, "What was it about?"  
  
"A machine kills you," she said, "it had a shadow, like a man's."  
  
"Really?" asked Duo.  
  
"Sounds like a mobile suit," said Wufei.  
  
"Ha! Like they can even touch me!" said Duo.  
  
"Dreams like this..." Duo looked at Usagi, "Dreams like this usually come true in some way."  
  
"You gotta be kidding! I don't want to be killed by some idiot, hotshot, brain dead, mobile suit pilot!" shouted Duo.  
  
"We all die someday," said Wufei.  
  
"But I really don't want to die like that!" said Duo, "And not this early! There are so many things I haven't done, places I want to see. I want to get married or something! I am going to make sure this dream doesn't come true, I don't want to leave little Usagi behind when that scum, Mamoru, is stalking us!"  
  
"Really Duo?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, that guy is a moron! He needs psychological help," said Duo.  
  
"Thank you Duo," said Usagi, "So who you plan on marrying?"  
  
"I don't know," said Duo.  
  
"C'mon Maxwell, she's not that dumb, even I see that it was her you were talking about," said Wufei.  
  
"Shut up Wu-man!" shouted Duo. Usagi started giggling and Duo turned to her, "Funny huh? I'll show you," and he started tickling her and she laughed like mad.  
  
Wufei stopped at the spaceport, "We're here you two, NOW CUT IT OUT!"  
  
Duo and Wufei got out, "Now stay here Usagi, we're going to get uh..... tickets." Wufei sprayed something and everything went black for Usagi. "Do we really have to do that?"  
  
"Have you figured out how we are going to explain two very large, almost eight ton, machines attacking a military spaceport when she is having nightmares about them?" asked Wufei, "She will probably think I am the one trying to kill you."  
  
"That would be funny!" Duo smiled, Wufei glared at him, "Lighten up! You think this is a safe enough spot? I don't want some goof to blow up the truck with her inside, or get kidnapped, or-."  
  
"Okay I get the point, yes it is a safe spot," said Wufei.  
  
When Usagi woke up, there was a lot of commotion going on, people in military uniforms were screaming the word, "Gundam," and running. She looked to see where the chaos was centered and saw a machine, it was like a robot. It was black, gray, with some gold. It carried a large scythe and was destroying other robot looking things. "Those must be the mobile suits Wufei and Duo were talking about..."  
  
She looked up as one suit was flying out of control and strait toward the truck she was in. She tried to unbuckle her seatbelt, but it was broken! She screamed at the suit came closer and closer.  
  
Duo looked to make sure that the truck was safe and saw that a Leo was headed right for it. He maneuvered to run over to her, but it was too late. "Noooooooooooooo!" he started killing everything in till the base was clear, except him, Wufei, the remains of the truck, and a very large carrier.  
  
Duo jumped out of Deathscythe and ran over to the truck. "Usagi?! Usagi?! God no!" The ruble started to shake and float in the air. Duo backed up just in time for it to fly everywhere and revealed Usagi, but she looked like some sort of princess. "U-Usagi?"  
He asked dumfounded. She passed out and Duo caught her. Wufei ran up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, the Holy Silver Crystal maybe," said Duo as he checked her pulse, "Good, she's still alive," he said with relief.  
  
"Lets get her and the Gundams on the carrier," said Wufei.  
  
"Are there any left?" asked Duo.  
  
"One, and it's the perfect size for carrying two mobile suits," said Wufei.  
  
"Good," said Duo as he lifted Usagi, "Boy she is heavy."  
  
"I'll tell her you said that Maxwell," said Wufei.  
  
"Don't even get me started Wu-man," said Duo.  
  
"I was only kidding," said Wufei.  
  
They loaded the Gundams and Usagi and prepared to launch. Duo made sure that she wouldn't fall out of her seat. "You think they are going to send anyone to check the damage out?" asked Duo.  
  
"No doubt about it, probably be here any moment," said Wufei. A buzzer went off, "There they are, we have enough time to launch now and escape."  
  
"Then lets go now," said Duo. He sat in his seat as they blasted towards space. Usagi woke up and saw that she was safe with Duo and his friend Wufei. She also saw that they were going up in the air at a very fast rate. What had happened? Wasn't there a fight going on? Wasn't she about to be killed? She looked down and saw that she was in her princess form. She must have wished to prevent her death! She knew that she was safe now, snuggled back into the seat, and fell asleep.  
  
When Usagi woke up again, she saw that she was in a bed with Duo sleeping in the chair next to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He woke up and blushed. "You okay Usagi?"  
  
"Yep," she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad," he said, "I will be right back." He left and came back with a boy with blonde hair, a really bright smile, and was about her height. "Usagi, this is Quatre," he said.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Quatre," said Usagi.  
  
"Same here Miss Usagi," he said.  
  
"I am going to go get some food," said Duo. The others nodded and he exited the room. When he got halfway to the kitchen he realized, he was going to be leaving and Usagi wasn't going to come with him. "Usagi..."  
  
  
Duo sat alone in his cell. Why? Why didn't he listen to Usagi? He was an idiot not to. She was right, Oz was probably going to execute him. What a stupid way to die. The door opened and a figure stepped through it. It was........ "You?!" said the shocked Duo.  
  
Mamoru grinned and smacked Duo, "So you're the Gundam pilot eh? Getting Usagi back is going to be easier then I thought."  
  
"You still think she loves you? Get a life pal," said Duo.  
  
"She was my life until you showed up and took her away from me," said Mamoru.  
  
"Wrong! You were the one who cheated on her with that-that bitch!" said Duo.  
  
"I admit that mistakes were made-."  
  
"You don't deserve her you jerk! You only think of yourself!" shouted Duo. Mamoru hit him over the head, knocking Duo out.  
  
"You're right, and I get everything I want," said Mamoru as he left.  
  
Usagi cried while Quatre tried to console her. "Please Miss Usagi, we'll get him back," he said as a news report reported about Duo being captured.  
  
"I am going to save him," said Usagi as she started to stand up again.  
  
"Please Miss Usagi, stay in bed. You are too weak and hurt to do anything of the sort," said Quatre. She stood up without falling down, "Miss Usagi? Get back in bed, I don't want you to hurt yourself!"  
  
"I won't Quatre, but I have to save Duo!" she got up, grabbed her clothes, ran in the bathroom, and ran back out. "Are you coming with me Quatre?"  
  
"I wish I could, but here," Quatre did some things with his computer, "Heero sent this to me yesterday." He pulled up the plans of the base where Duo was being held. "good luck Miss Usagi."  
  
"Thank you Quatre," said Usagi. She kissed his check and ran out, leaving the tomato, otherwise known as Quatre, alone.  
  
"Wake up Gundam pilot," said Mamoru in a harsh voice as he kicked Duo in the stomach.  
  
"Hello Mamoru, what is with the pleasant morning call?" asked Duo as he sat up clenching his stomach.  
  
Mamoru grabbed him by the collar, "Save your sarcasm, where is Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
"Last time I checked, the bunny of the moon lived on the moon pal," said Duo. Mamoru punched him in the gut. "Been working out buddy boy? You seem stronger then before, or maybe its because you're picking on a guy who has both his hands and feet cuffed!"  
  
"Get used to it," said Mamoru. "You're going to be killed if you don't tell me anything," he punched Duo again, "Where are the other Gundam pilots?"  
  
"I'm not telling you, I am not a traitor and I will not lie to you, I may run and I may hide, but I will never lie," said Duo.  
  
"Where is Usagi then?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I'll never tell," Duo managed to grin through the pain. (I know, I personally think that this would never happen to Duo either, getting beat up by Mamoru that is, but it adds to the story and shows his loyalty to Usagi)  
  
"Alright then, if you won't tell then you may be of no use to us. I am personally seeing that you are executed," Mamoru spat out and left.  
  
"Usagi," Duo seemed to say if she were there, "I hope you are safe and sound."  
  
Usagi walked around the outside of Quatre's mansion. "How am I going to save Duo, if I can't even get to where they are keeping him?" she said to herself. She sighed and sat down on the curve and looked at the silver crystal, then it dawned on her, 'Baka! Use the silver crystal to teleport there!' said a voice in her mind.  
  
Usagi stood up and held her brooch in her hand, "Moon Eternal!- Make UP!" And with those words she instantly became Eternal Sailor Moon. 'I hope this works, for you Duo-chan.' She concentrated on her destination and felt herself being teleported there.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and found herself in the hanger. She looked around and saw one of the mobile suits from the day before. It was the black one, and it looked really beat-up.  
  
'I hope you are in a better condition Duo,' She hoped with all of her heart and soul.  
  
"Hey you! How did you get in here?" asked a soldier.  
  
'Shoot!' Sailor Moon looked at the soldier and walked up to him with no fear, in-fact the look she had in her eyes scared the soldier. She simply took the gun and pointed it at him. "Take me to the Gundam pilot or I will shoot you," she declared.  
  
The soldier, being a wimp and a traitor, nodded and took Sailor Moon as far as the block where Duo was located in before running off screaming. 'This is great. Now what do I do?' thought Sailor Moon. So she began wondering around looking for a closely guarded cell.  
  
Duo sat in his cell wondering what was going to happen to him, when he heard a guard running by screaming. "I guess this is my rescue party," he said as he stood up. There was a lot of gunfire and men's screaming that was silenced immediately.  
  
"Must be Heero," he thought. The door opened to reveal that it was not Heero, but a woman in a very short skirt and tight outfit with wings. He looked closer and realized that it was Usagi! (Manga people, she could be recognized) "What the hell are you doing here?! You should be resting! What are you wearing?" asked the ever-so shocked Duo.  
  
"I'm saving you Duo, I don't want you to die," said Usagi.  
  
"Really?" asked Duo. Usagi blushed and nodded. "Then what is with the outfit?"  
  
"It is what I wear when I fight," said Usagi.  
  
"I like it," said Duo, Usagi blushed more.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Mamoru.  
  
"There is an intruder sir, she is wearing a sailor outfit with wings, sir," said one of the soldiers.  
  
'Sailor outfit? USAGI!' Mamoru thought, "Don't let them escape! Capture her and bring her here alive! Do whatever you want to the Gundam pilot," Mamoru ordered. He too went in search for the two.  
  
"So how are we going to get out of here?" asked Duo, "I'm not going to leave without Deathscythe HELL."  
  
"Who?" asked Usagi.  
  
"My Gundam!" said Duo.  
  
"Oh, it's going to be hard to get out of here then," said Usagi, "I am going to need your help and it is going to leave us both off our feet for a while."  
  
"I'll do anything Usagi, just as long as you two are safe," said Duo, Usagi gave him a look. "But you are more important to me Usagi." She smiled and the two continued to walk. "We have to get to the hanger," said Duo.  
  
"Right, I know that, tell that to them!" said Usagi as she pointed to the shooting soldiers that blocked their path. Usagi and Duo quickly took them out and ran into the hanger.  
  
"Ok, so how do we get out of here?" asked Duo.  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere!" said a voice from behind the heroes. The turned to find...  
  
"Mamoru-baka," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"How dare you call me an idiot!" said Mamoru.  
  
"Well, I dunno Mamoru, she seems to have a point there," said Duo, Mamoru scowled and took out a sword, "Whoa! Where did that come from!" said the surprised Duo.  
  
"I am not telling you, but I will show you where it is going," said Mamoru as he charged at Duo. Time seemed to slow for Duo and Usagi. As Mamoru ran towards Duo about to run him through, Usagi shoved herself into Duo, knocking him over. The blade of the sword went right through Usagi.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" screamed Duo as he rushed to her side. Mamoru just looked at his bloody sword and to the fallen angel.  
  
Duo hugged his fallen angel, Usagi. She had just saved him from being killed by Mamoru. But he wished that she hadn't. She didn't deserve to die like this. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru had another sword and threw it at Duo, "I suggest we do it this way. The guards won't hear you, and we can finally settle this." Duo looked at Usagi, whose life was slowly slipping away. But what choice did he have?  
  
"Alright," said Duo. He didn't know how to used the thing, but how hard could it be? He saw all those sword fights in the movies.  
  
He stood ready and Mamoru charged and thrusted the sword at Duo's stomach. Duo blocked it and slashed. It was harder then he thought! Mamoru blocked and jabbed Duo's shoulder. Duo barley managed to dodge that. He slipped through and opening in Mamoru's defense and jabbed is hand. Mamoru almost dropped the sword, but found a huge weak spot and stabbed Duo in the side.  
  
Duo dropped to the ground, still holding the sword. "Well Gundam pilot, looks like you have lost," said Mamoru rather insanely. He held up his sword, ready to take Duo's head. Suddenly, he stopped and cried out in pain. Duo looked down and saw that there was a bullet wound in Mamoru's stomach. Mamoru cried out and fell to his knees.  
  
Duo turned in the direction the bullet must have come from and saw Usagi, holding a gun with silencer in one hand, her bloody stomach in the other. She groaned and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Duo looked at Mamoru and felt a wave of anger go though him. It was his fault! If it weren't for him she wouldn't be fighting for her life! He took his sword and slashed Mamoru's throat, ending it all.  
  
He looked away from the site and turned back to Usagi. Her breath was slow now, and she was no longer in that strange uniform that looked like a sailor's. Duo ran over to check the wound. It was pretty bad. He had to get help. He could hear more soldiers coming. It was all over. They were going to kill him and Usagi.  
  
He held her in his arms and hoped that there would be a miracle. He wished with all his heart and soul that they were at Quatre's, and there was a doctor, and everything would be okay, the doctor would make her better. Everything would be all right.  
The silver crystal that Usagi wore began to glow after Duo made the wish and there was a large crash. Duo saw that he was no longer in the hanger, instead he was in Quatre's front yard! And Deathscythe HELL was there too! Duo felt very weak all of a sudden and passed out.  
  
When Duo woke up he saw Quatre opening the curtains in the room they had put him. He saw that his stomach was cleaned and bandaged up. Quatre walked over to him, "I'm glad you are awake, I found you in the yard passed out with Miss Usagi."  
  
"Usagi? Where is she? Is she alright?" said Duo as he tried to sit up.  
  
"She's fine, please don't sit up you will pull one of the stitches," said Quatre.  
  
"Where is she?" said Duo.  
  
"She is in her room, her injuries were very bad. What happened?" asked Quatre.  
  
"That jerk Mamoru stabbed her with a sword," said Duo with a scowl.  
  
"Oh my, that's awful," said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, then she used her last amount of strength to shoot him and save me," said Duo, "Can I talk to her?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. You both need to stay in bed and she still hasn't woken up," said Quatre, "but the doctor says that she will soon."  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Duo.  
  
"Heero is still in the Sanq Kingdom, Trowa is with his sister, and Wufei went out to get the paper," said Quatre, "the last time I checked they were all alright."  
  
"Good," said Duo, "Now I am going to get some rest." He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.  
  
When Usagi woke up she saw that her room was dark, but it was the one that Quatre had put her in before. She realized something, she was alive! Duo must have killed Mamoru and gotten her out of there fast. Where was Duo?  
  
Quatre came in and opened her curtains to let in the light. He smiled and hugged her. "I am so glad that you lived, I was afraid that you would die from that stab wound!" said Quatre as he let her go.  
  
"How did I get here?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I am not sure Miss Usagi, Wufei and I found you and Duo passed out in my yard covered with blood, I called the doctor immediately when I saw this," said Quatre.  
  
"Where is Duo?" asked Usagi.  
  
"He is in another room sleeping, he was stabbed, and some bruises, and was exhausted from whatever he did to get you two here," said Quatre.  
  
"But he is okay right? He will live?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes Miss Usagi, he will be fine. You won't be if you don't get some rest," said Quatre as he fluffed her pillows. Usagi rested back against the pillows. "That's better, now just rest." Quatre left the room.  
  
Weeks later Duo was able to get out of bed and visit Usagi. He was very happy to see that she was alright. He sat on her bed and grinned at her.  
  
"How you feeling today Usagi?" asked Duo.  
  
"Better then I was a few weeks ago," said Usagi. He chuckled. "How did you get us back to Quatre's?"  
  
"I don't know, on moment I am wishing that you will be alright and there is this large crash. When I looked up, you, Deathscythe, and me are in Quatre's front yard," said Duo.  
  
"You wished?" asked Usagi, Duo nodded, "My silver crystal must have granted your wish!"  
  
"But I thought it would only listen to you and nobody else," said Duo.  
  
"So did I, this is really strange," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, I am glad it did listen to me," said Duo as he hugged her.  
  
"Me too," said Usagi. She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. She felt herself leaning closer to him and he was doing the same as her. She closed her eyes and waited to be kissed. Then Wufei burst in.  
  
"MAXWELL! What are you guys doing? Kissing? How un-honorable it is for a woman to kiss Maxwell," said Wufei.  
  
"WUFEI! I am going to kill you!" shouted Duo as he began to chase Wufei around the room. Usagi laughed to whole time. Duo eventually got him out of the room. "Now where were we?" They took started from where they left off when Quatre came in.  
  
"What are you guys doing? You want to play some cards later? I made some tea," said Quatre.  
  
"Later Quatre, we will be down later," said Duo as he pushed him out.  
  
"Okay! I will keep two places open for you two," said Quatre as he ran out the door and down the hall happily. Duo closed the door and locked it. Usagi giggled.  
  
"No more interruptions," said Duo as he tried to kiss Usagi again. There was some pounding on the door, which Duo and Usagi ignored, and they kissed. Duo pulled away and had a dazed look, "Whoa... I got kissed."  
  
Usagi giggled and shook him out of it. They went downstairs and joined the others in playing poker. Usagi kept winning, Quatre didn't mind, Wufei was insulted, Heero and Trowa were smart enough to know when to stop, but Duo kept playing and lost his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. The other guys made him stop when he had nothing left but his boxers and the cross her wore around his neck. Though Usagi wished they hadn't.  
  
Somewhere in space a cold ship approaches earth. It is five days away. It has been sent out to explore space for good planets and take over to expand its empire. Its mistress watches the stars go by and grins. This will be as easy as taking candy from a baby... Or so she thinks.  
  
"Soon the universe will be mine, and no one will be able to stop me," she cackled into the dark abyss of space as her ship continued on it's coarse. A small ship seemed to be in the direct coarse with the battleship.  
  
The crew of the Space Explorer XL worked on its daily routine's while traveling far into space, searching for life. Something on the control panel started to go off and a female crewmember checked it out and gasped, "General Hill! You better see this, quick!"  
  
General Hill floated up next to her and looked at her screens and saw a giant space ship, "My gosh... What is that thing?"  
  
"I don't know sir, but it seems to be coming closer and it isn't changing its speed or coarse," said the crewmember.  
  
"Then go around it!" Shouted Hill.  
  
"Yes sir!" she said as she began to change XL's coarse. The battleship did react to this and pointed its canon on the small exploration ship.  
  
"Oh no..." said the General as everything went, then there was no more.  
  
Duo waited outside Mrs. Poppermic's academy for girls. It had been two years after the wars were finally over. Now he could just life normally with his friends. The bell rang and girls began to file out. Many of them were ok looking, but none of them were like the one he was waiting for. He saw her; she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lot of other features that guys like about girls.  
  
"Hey they're good looking, how's it going?" Duo asked the girl.  
  
"Hi Duo, when did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"About twenty minutes ago, can't let the best looking guy's girl walk home in the snow," he said with a wink.  
  
"You are very full of yourself Duo Maxwell," said the girl as she smiled and continued to walk.  
  
"Ah, but I already knew that Usagi Tsukino," he said as he put his arm around her and they walked to a small SUV sitting on the side of the road.  
  
Usagi giggled, "I forgot."  
  
"Well it's a good thing to have me around to help you remember," he grinned and opened the door of the car. Usagi hoped in and Duo closed her door, went around to the other side and hoped into the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove off.  
  
"Where is that baka Maxwell?!" shouted a young Chinese man as he ran out of his room at the Winner mansion.  
  
"I don't know Wufei, please calm down... its not that bad..." said a young blonde Arabian.  
  
Wufei grew even more mad, "NOT THAT BAD? MY HAIR IS SKY BLUE!"  
  
"At least it isn't pink like mine," said a Japanese man with unruly bangs that were indeed pink.  
  
"Its not the point Heero! He has gone too far messing with my hair! And why did Quatre go untouched? His hair is still blonde!" said Wufei as he pointed, "When I get my hands on him I'll-."  
  
The door opened and Duo and Usagi came in, "You will do what Wu-man?" asked Duo.  
  
"We will wring your scrawny neck!" shouted Heero and Wufei as they attacked him.  
  
Usagi got mad, "Leave Duo alone!" she shouted before joining the fight. In the end, Usagi was the only one that came out unhurt.  
  
Quatre chuckled as he peeled Wufei and Heero off the ground. Usagi started babying Duo, who really didn't mind too much. At that time a man with a very large bang over his eye came in.  
  
"Welcome home Usagi, I thought I heard your voice," he surveyed the scene and a very small smile appeared on his face.  
  
"This is injustice! To think I was beaten by a woman" said Wufei as Quatre put band-aids on him.  
  
"Say something like that again and you will end up in the hospital Chang Wufei," said Usagi.  
  
"I'd like to see you try you weak woman," said Wufei. Usagi got really mad and Duo had to hold her back from killing Wufei.  
  
"Cut it out Wufei," said Trowa.  
  
"I'm just teasing," said Wufei.  
  
"It's not nice though," said Quatre.  
  
"Fine, for now," said Wufei as he sulked.  
  
That night while our heroes and Heero were watching television...  
  
A special bulletin interrupted Tenchi Universe. The woman came up and the makeup artists were still working on her face. The director shooed them away and the woman turned to the audience.  
  
"Space Explorer XL has gone missing, there is no word from the crew on board the XL. Transmissions were lost at about 8 am this morning. The National Space Exploration Center has no knowledge if this is equipment failure or if something critical has happened to the XL and its crew," said the News Woman, "We bring you now to NSEC headquarters were a spokesperson is about to make a speech."  
  
A man on a podium cleared his throat and looked to the press that surrounded him, "At 8 am this morning transmissions to the Space Explorer XL were lost. Technicians and scientists have done all they can to fix the problem, but have not succeeded in doing so. We can only fear that the worst has happened. The XL was fully equipped with weapons for protection, but there is a chance it did find life and they have been captured, or destroyed. Another possibility is that there was equipment failure on the XL and that the crew and ship are unable to contact us. That is all I can say for now. We will keep you informed if we find out more. Thank you." The man left the podium and the press tried to get more information, but the man did not answer any questions.  
  
The screen returned the anchorwoman, "We here at Channel 29 news will also keep you informed on the details of this crisis. We now return you to Tenchi Universe." The screen went back to Tenchi getting clobbered by a bunch of women.  
  
"Big deal, they should know that there is a risk of getting killed when you go out into space," said Wufei.  
  
"Think of those poor crewmembers' families Wufei," said Quatre.  
  
"Its not my problem, I don't have to think about anyone," said Wufei.  
  
"You can be very cruel Wufei," said Trowa. Wufei scowled and turned back to the TV.  
  
Duo looked at Usagi, she was white as a sheet, "Hey Usagi? You feeling okay?"  
  
She looked down and hugged her waist, "I think it's a new enemy" she held her waist tighter, "I think I am going to be sick." She ran out of the room with Duo and Quatre following her.  
  
Heero only glared at the television, it was time to fight again. He could feel it.  
  
  
Usagi sat in bed looking at the ceiling. Duo stirred next to her. She smiled and continued to think about what had happened to the people in space. The people on the news said they had died mysteriously. She could feel a new enemy coming closer to Earth.  
  
Suddenly, she felt very sick and ran to the bathroom. About five minutes later she came out. What was wrong with her? Duo was looking at her with worry.  
  
"Its alright Duo, its probably just a virus," she smiled and got back into bed and they went back to sleep.  
  
"MAXWELL! TIME TO GET UP NOW!" shouted Wufei from the kitchen.  
  
"Wufei, do you have to shout?" asked Heero.  
  
"Why don't you let them sleep? You know about how late they are up," said Quatre with his face turning the color of ripe cherries.  
  
Wufei had a nosebleed for a sec then recovered, "Quatre, don't even let me get that image in my head." Quatre got worse and Heero just snorted.  
  
Duo came in grinning and sat down. Wufei just ignored him, Quatre got more bowls for cereal, and Trowa and Heero kept reading the paper.  
  
"Hey everyone, how are we this morning?" asked Duo as he poured himself some coffee.  
  
"Good," said Quatre when he came back, "Where is Miss Usagi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh she is still in bed, she wasn't feeling too good this morning," said Duo.  
  
"She has been this way all week, I hope it isn't serious," said Quatre.  
  
"Na, she said that it was just a virus, I'm sure she will be fine soon," said Duo.  
  
"Maybe there is a little Duo in the oven," joked Wufei, "God save us all."  
  
"That isn't funny Wu-man!" yelled Duo as he stood up.  
  
"Duo! Wufei! Please don't fight!" shouted Quatre, then he sat back down blushing from his sudden outburst.  
  
"Sorry," they both said.  
  
"I think I should take Miss Usagi to the doctor today, I am really worried about this," said Quatre.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Duo happily.  
  
"Great, I'll go call him now," said Quatre as he got up and left the room.  
  
Duo went to go get Usagi and they met Quatre downstairs and left for the doctor.  
  
Meanwhile... In outer space...  
  
A woman watched as the battleship's crew prepared as they slowly approached earth. Soon, soon she will have her revenge for her love's death. That girl, and all of earth would pay.  
  
"Lady Caldina*!" a crewmember shouted, "Engine three is back online, we should get to earth in about three days Lady."  
  
"Good," chuckled Lady Caldina. She cackled as the ship moved closer and closer to its war target.  
  
"Well...," said a doctor as he looked at Usagi's test results, "The test failed due to the fact that we lost the sample." Duo sweat-dropped and Usagi looked pissed.  
  
"We would like to keep her overnight at the hospital if you don't mind," said the doctor.  
  
"Sure," said Usagi.  
  
"Just better not lose those results either," said Duo, "I don't like being without my Usagi for too long." Now it was the doctor's and Quatre's turn to sweat-drop.  
  
"We won't lose the results Mr. Maxwell," said the doctor, then he muttered, "Now I see why she could be pregnant."  
  
"I bring some clothes from home for you Usagi," said Quatre.  
  
"Thank you Quatre," said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, and I will bring some French fries too!" said Duo.  
  
"Sorry, but until we can figure out what is wrong," said the doctor as he fixed his glasses, "She can't have any junk food."  
  
"Aw, that sucks," said Duo.  
  
"Its okay, what can I eat?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Broth," said the doctor as he wrote something on a clip bored.  
  
"That's it? My Usagi has to eat more then just broth," said Duo.  
  
"Oh, she can have pop-sickles too," said the doctor. Usagi groaned.  
  
"Poor Usagi, I will get you lots of nice foods when you get out," said Duo with a wink.  
  
"Thank you Duo!" said Usagi with a big smile.  
  
Duo and Quatre took Usagi to the hospital, then the boys went to get Usagi some clothes for the night.  
  
"So what's they diagnosis Maxwell?" asked Wufei.  
  
"They don't know, they have to keep her at the hospital overnight to find out," said Quatre.  
  
"It better not be anything serious," said Duo, "I don't think I could live without my Usagi."  
  
"You can live," said Wufei, "Women are weak."  
  
"Usagi is not weak!" shouted Duo as he started to beat up Wufei. Trowa separated them.  
  
"Don't fight now Duo," said Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi needs you," said Heero.  
  
"Alright, but only for Usagi," said Duo.  
  
"Good," said Quatre, and he and Duo went to the hospital to give Usagi her stuff.  
  
"Oh Usagi my love! We brought clothes!" said Duo as he and Quatre came in.  
  
"Thank you Duo, thank you Quatre," said Usagi as she played with the buttons on the bed that made it go up and down.  
  
"Anything for my princess," said Duo as we went over and played with the buttons too.  
  
"Now Miss Usagi, if you need anything, call and someone will be here," said Quatre.  
  
"Ok," said Usagi.  
  
"We have to go now, Duo," said Quatre.  
  
Usagi and Duo looked at each other, it was one of those looks the couples do when they are in love. "Bye," said Duo.  
  
"Bye-bye," said Usagi, they kissed and Quatre and Duo left.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"C'mon Quatre! I want to see the results!" wined Duo.  
  
"Okay, okay, lets go," said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Duo. They went to the hospital and waited in Usagi's room, and waited, and waited. Finally it was the afternoon and they still hadn't heard anything.  
  
Finally, a doctor came in with the results.  
  
"Well? Is she sick? Is she dyeing? Am I going to have to figure out how I am going to live my life without my one and only Usagi?" said Duo, and he started to cry on the doctor's coat.  
  
"Um sir?" said the female doctor, Duo looked up, "She isn't dyeing sir." The room fell silent. "She is pregnant..."  
  
Duo gripped the side of the bed trying not to fall over.  
  
"... and according to this sonogram we took while she was sleeping, she is having twins," said the doctor.  
  
Duo fainted. Usagi looked in shocked. Quatre just blushed.  
  
  
Months passed, Usagi got bigger and bigger. She kept falling over, knocking stuff over, getting sick, and had terrible mood swings. One time Wufei called her weak and she got pissed and knocked him out cold. When he came to she felt so bad she took him to dinner. I don't want to tell you the nightmare that happened during that.  
  
Trowa told the others about a new organization that was like OZ. A woman named Lady Caldina headed it. They were fully armed with new mobile suits and plenty of other weapons. Trowa left to join it so he could see exactly what they were up to and destroy it. They got messages from him periodically and there was no worry.  
  
The other pilots still weren't quite sure what they were after. Heero spent most of the time on the Internet trying to find more about them. But every lead was a dead end. This was very frustrating for poor Heero.  
  
Quatre had secretly began the reconstruction of the gundams with Duo. The workers told them that they should be ready anytime soon. Duo couldn't wait.  
  
Duo was going through a very strange time in his life. He was going to be a father to two children. He was probably going to fight in another war too. He had to protect Usagi and his kids, they weren't going to end up dead like his other loved ones. What was he going to do though? He was going to be a father and he wasn't even married. Usagi was already nine months pregnant. He decided to make the most important decision of his life.  
  
He and Usagi sat at a really nice restaurant. She nearly knocked over ten waiters. A fake tree met a nice big bowl of very expensive punch. Usagi felt very bad about all this. Duo had to pay for it all too. He didn't care though, as long as he got to eat dinner with the person most important to him.  
  
They ordered, talked, ate, drank water, and laughed. Duo got very nervous at the end. He took out a small box that you would put a ring in.  
  
"Usagi," he said, "I was thinking and I don't want our kids growing up and us not being married. It just wouldn't be right, you know? S-So I have a very important question to ask." He got down on one knee in front of her.  
  
Suddenly there was a trumpet playing. A video screen in the center of the room lit up and everyone in the restaurant turned to it. A woman appeared on the screen at her side stood two soldiers. They were holding one of the chief advisers of the Alliance.  
  
"Caldina?" gasped Usagi. She was staring at the very woman that Mamoru had cheated on her with. Usagi hated everything about her. Her black hair that came to her feet, her ice blue eyes, basically, the woman looked like Usagi's evil twin.  
  
"Attention people of earth and its colonies, I am Lady Caldina of the Black Star Organization," she said, "We have declared war with the Alliance. We will win this war too. Every man, woman, and child will work for me. We plan on doing this to take over the universe. You see, Earth is home to a very powerful girl, she has the power of the cosmos, and she is also the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the universe. Once I have her no one can stop me." She laughed her horrible laugh, "anyone who dares to defy me will end up like this." She snapped her fingers and the soldiers killed the advisor. "These two soldiers tried to stop me, but I decided to bring them to my side, how you may ask? Like this." She snapped her fingers again.  
  
Another two soldiers brought someone who was struggling to get away. It was Trowa. They strapped him to a strange looking chair. "This man is a former Gundam pilot, I am going to use him to demonstrate how persuasive I can be," she flipped a switch next to the chair and there was a bright light and you could hear Trowa's cries of agony. It was like listening to someone as their soul was ripped to shreds. You could also hear Caldina's laughing.  
  
Usagi cried for her to stop, finally it stopped. Duo stood there holding Usagi, who was clenching her fists in anger and physical pain. The stress had made her go into labor. Currently she was the only one who noticed this.  
  
When it was all over Caldina stood there laughing as Trowa stood up. You could see that there was something off in his eyes. "Now he works for me, Lady Caldina. He will do everything I tell him." She ordered another prisoner in, it was a well-known general. She ordered Trowa to kill him and he did so, no hesitation, no regret. Caldina laughed more and the screen went black.  
  
"That horrible woman! I think I know why she was sleeping with Mamoru, Usagi!" exclaimed Duo, "she was trying to get to you! Man has she done it! It looks like I have to get Trowa out of this mess. Man! Deathscythe HELL isn't even ready though, and it will be another month before it is. Damn!"  
  
Duo felt his tie jerked down and his face was very close to Usagi's. "Listen buddy," she said, Duo looked very scared, "I really don't care about that right now. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILDREN RIGHT NOW?"  
  
Duo gulped. By now everyone in the entire restaurant was looking at them. "Well," said Duo, "Don't just stand there! Call 911!"  
  
The doctor walked out of the ER and walked over to Duo. "False alarm Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"Phew," said Duo, "So what was it?"  
  
"It was just some anxiety, nothing else," said the doctor, "Just take her home and let her rest."  
  
Duo went and got Usagi and drove her home. He then got something out of his pocket. It was the engagement ring he had bought for her. He got down on to one knee in front of her and smiled. "Usagi, I know the timing is exactly right," he loosened his collar, "but would you make me the happiest man alive?"  
  
Usagi began to cry and hugged Duo, "Yes, I will marry you Duo."  
  
"Really?" Duo put the ring on her finger and they kissed.  
  
"Duo!" it was Quatre, "Duo! Thank goodness I found you! Your Gundam was finished early! We can go save Trowa!"  
  
"We can? Great, can't wait to go," Duo trailed off as he looked at Usagi, he was about to leave her behind again, he realized that if he didn't come back the kids didn't have a father, and Usagi wouldn't have any money. "Lets get married now Usagi."  
  
"What?!" said Quatre and Usagi at the same time.  
  
"If I end up dead, my kids are going to grow up knowing that I didn't marry their mom!" said Duo, "I don't want them to grow up with that."  
  
"You're sure about this?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I haven't been more sure about anything else my entire life," said Duo.  
  
"Well, all right Duo," said Usagi.  
  
"Ok then, lets go," said Duo as he grabbed Quatre and Usagi and ran out the door.  
  
"Duo," said Usagi on the way there.  
  
"Yeah?" Duo's eyes bulged as Usagi gave him the silver crystal, "But-."  
  
"Take it for good luck Duo," she smiled. Duo nodded and put it on the chain his cross was on.  
  
Duo and Usagi stood in front of one of those casino chapels as the priest did all that stuff. When it was all over Duo kissed Usagi, paid for her limo home, and went to where the Gundams were.  
  
"Don't you think you are being a little hasty with all this Duo?" asked Quatre. Heero and Wufei prepared their Gundams.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Duo.  
  
"You didn't even get time to say a proper goodbye to your own wife, and not only that, but you just got married in a casino chapel," said Quatre.  
  
"He did what?" asked the astounded Wufei.  
  
"Look, when I get back I am going to give Usagi the biggest wedding this world has ever known," said Duo, "And you're invited Quatre, in fact, all you guys are invited. Hell! The whole world can come if they want!"  
  
"All right Duo," chuckled Quatre as he walked over to Sandrock. Two hours later they were in space attacking the battleship that Lady Caldina was in.  
  
Lady Caldina turned to Trowa. "I want you to go out and attack them now!" Trowa just stood there. "DO IT!" He didn't do anything. Instead he grabbed her, pinned her arms around her back, and knocked her out. Luckily, no one else was in the room. He went over to the control panel and started the ships self-destruction mode. Everyone started to evacuate from the ship.  
  
Weird creatures surrounded duo, they looked kind of like MS's but they were living. He was out of ammunition and they stared beating on the hull. 'this is it,' Duo thought.  
  
"Well Deathscythe 'ol buddy, it looks like we're going down," said Duo, "I just wished that I wasn't going to die such a crappy way, that I could beat these things you know? Then Usagi wouldn't be left all alone with the kids." Duo sighed, "Goodbye my sweet Usagi, I'll always look out for you and the kids, don't be said all you're life. After all, I am Shinigami." He pounded his fist on the panel, "Damn it! I wish I could always stay with you Usagi."  
  
Duo saw the silver crystal start to glow. There was a blast and all the creatures were killed and Deathscythe HELL was restored. "Well how 'bout that," said Duo as he got a better look at the crystal, "I think it likes me." He grinned.  
  
Lady Caldina started to come to. "What? I don't get it! You were under my control!"  
  
"That's what I made you think," said Trowa, "but you should really check your equipment before you try and use it on certain people."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lady Caldina.  
  
"Don't you remember when your lab techs came in and told you that your wonderful machine that makes people your slaves had some wires cut?" asked Trowa.  
  
"They said that it must have happened after you were treated," ranted Lady Caldina.  
  
"Apparently they were wrong," said Trowa, "I cut the wires as soon as I got here, then I signed up for your army, I knew that you already were expecting me, so that's why I had cut them."  
  
"You fool! How were you able to make it look like it was really happening?" asked Caldina.  
  
"Simple, I borrowed Duo's fireworks," said Trowa as he started to tie up Caldina.  
  
"Hey how did you-." Asked Caldina.  
  
"You are easily distracted," said Trowa.  
  
"How do you know that you didn't cut off the only way do reverse the process on all the other people it worked on?" screamed Caldina.  
  
"Even more simple," said Trowa.  
  
"You're psychic?" asked Caldina.  
  
"No, I read the instruction manual," said Trowa, "When the ship is destroyed, the people return to normal"  
  
"You're killing innocent people!" screamed Caldina.  
  
"No, you programmed the people to evacuate when the ship's self-destruct button is activated," said Trowa, "they are leaving as we speak." Caldina started screaming more as Trowa left and got into his own escape pod. "Heero do you read me?" he asked into the intercom as the pod blasted away from the ship.  
  
A voice came on the other line, "Loud and clear Trowa, did you finish your mission?" The ship blew up. "Roger that, over and out." Trowa sat back in the pod and relaxed after the hard mission.  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" screamed Usagi as she felt another contraction. She had Duo by the braid and was screaming at him.  
  
Fourteen hours of hair pulling and screaming later:  
  
Duo sat in a chair next to Usagi's hospital bed. He held his son Christopher in his arms. Usagi held their daughter Aoi. (I think its pronounced Owie)He felt a mixture of emotions as he looked at him. Quatre smiled at the two new parents. Wufei stared at the little Chibis and said that he had something in his eye. Trowa and Heero had found the wonders of coffee. It was a really sweet scene in the hospital.  
  
The end.  
  
Yeah, I know I said that it was a "to be continued" earlier, but I need to concentrate on my other story, I may make a sequel. Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



End file.
